


Goodbye brother mine

by DinaChhayaTalaNokomis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Holmes Brothers, Other, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinaChhayaTalaNokomis/pseuds/DinaChhayaTalaNokomis
Summary: Et si Mycroft était mort à Sherinford ? Sherlock n'accepte pas sa mort et attend et espère un signe prouvant que son frère est en vie.





	Goodbye brother mine

La scène m'est venue directement, pendant que je regardais la scène et je n'arrive à l'écrire que maintenant.

Encore une fois, rien n'est à moi.

_**Goodbye brother mine** _

Il fixe chacune des caméras de la ville, attendant qu'elles bougent.

Attendant un signe.

Il fixe chacune des cabines téléphoniques, quand il sort, et son téléphone attendant qu'ils sonnent.

Attendant un signe.

Il fixe chaque coin de rue, attendant de voir apparaitre une berline noire.

Attendant un signe.

Il fixe la porte du 221B Baker Street, espérant que le heurtoir se redresse.

Espérant un signe.

Il fouille l'appartement, espérant trouver un parapluie.

Espérant un signe.

Il écoute chaque air de musique qui passe, que ce soit à la radio ou autres, espérant entendre un air de piano particulier.

Espérant un signe.

_Brother mine_

Il ne fait plus que ça. Attendre et espérer. Un signe. Que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar ou qu'il ait une fois encore tout planifié.

Il a arrêté les enquêtes et ne fait que le chercher.

Il ne cesse de jouer cet air qu'il souhaite entendre sur les ondes en signe de sa survie, comme souhaitant qu'il l'entende et qu'il lui réponde. Qu'ils le rejouent ensemble, comme avant.

Car cela n'avait pas été un adieu n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était qu'un au revoir.

_Goodbye brother mine_

La scène se rejoue sans cesse devant ses yeux. L'arme qu'il pointait sur John, puis sur Mycroft, et enfin sur lui-même, Sherlock. Le décompte. Une prise sur ses poignets… John ou son frère ? Le coup de feu. L'appel de son nom. Un corps qui s'affaisse. Et du sang. Tout ce sang. Celui de son frère.

Cela n'était pas possible. Cela n'était pas réel.

Mycroft avait forcément tout prévu. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas comme avec Moriarty. Ils n'avaient pas eu le contrôle de la situation. Mais il avait envisagé toutes les possibilités n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'était pas...

"Je t'en prie, où que tu sois Myc, dis moi que tu es en vie."

_Where are you brother mine ?_

* * *

 

Donc, voilà, j'y avais pensé en regardant la fin de la saison 4 de Sherlock. Si Mycroft mourrait. Donc voilà, notre petit Sherlock n'acceptant pas la mort de son frère.

La dernière phrase est une référence à la fiction du même nom, que j'aime beaucoup, de _clemce666_.


End file.
